Inui el afortunado
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte. Cualquiera que le conociese estaba al corriente de la mala fortuna que siempre parecía perseguirle en todo lo que hacía, por eso, el día que su signo queda primero en el ranking del horóscopo, decide que ese día de suerte debe ser en el que se atreva a enfrentarse a su mayor miedo... Pedirle una cita a Ryuu. One-shot InuRyuu (Inui x Ryuuichi).


Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

Eso era algo del dominio público, cualquiera que le conociese estaba al corriente de la mala fortuna que siempre parecía perseguirle en absolutamente todo lo que hacía, si había un charco en la calle, él sería quien lo pisaría, si un pájaro se hacía caca, él sería quien se mancharía, si no se sabía una parte del libro de texto, esa sería la que caería en el examen.

Como ya habréis podido comprender, su mala suerte no se limitaba a un solo ámbito, pero había uno en especial en el que esta le frustraba de sobremanera, si había algo en lo que Inui siempre siempre tenía muy mala suerte era en las relaciones amorosas.

Además de esa mala suerte suya, cabe añadir que él solía ser bastante enamoradizo, así que cuando una cosa se juntaba con la otra (Lo cual sucedía bastante a menudo) el asunto siempre desembocaba en tragedia, véase por ejemplo el caso de la señorita Sawatari, o el más actual, el de Ryuuichi Kashima.

Desde que Inui lo vio vestido como una chica, y aún después de enterarse de que Ryuuko-chan era, de hecho, él, la señorita Sawatari había ido desvaneciéndose de sus pensamientos poco a poco, para ir siendo sustituida por Ryuuichi. Evidentemente, Inui trató de negárselo a sí mismo al principio, intentando convencerse de que solo le pasaba aquello porque aún veía a Ryuuichi como Ryuuko-chan, y que eventualmente se le acabaría pasando una vez asumiese que ambos eran la misma persona, pero, tras haber esperado a que "se le pasase" durante varias semanas, y teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que se acercaba a Ryuu o a la guardería el corazón se le aceleraba solo, Inui había acabado por aceptar que quien ahora le gustaba ya no era la señorita Sawatari, ni Ryuuko-chan, sino el propio Ryuuichi.

Esto nos lleva a la historia de hoy, Inui no era muy aficionado a mirar el horóscopo, trataba de seguir sus consejos las pocas veces que lo veía, solo por si acaso, pero en general no era algo que le interesase especialmente, sin embargo, a su hermana menor Mika sí que le gustaba mirarlo todos los días (Ya que también estaba bastante al corriente de la mala suerte que solían sufrir tanto ella como su hermano le parecía lo más sensato), y por ello, todas las mañanas mientras desayunaban juntos, ella se apoderaba del mando de la tele y ponía el canal donde echaban el horóscopo. Esa fue la razón de que ese día, Inui se enterase de que su signo se encontraba el primero en el ranking de la buena suerte, algo no muy común, ya que, por alguna razón, su signo siempre estaba a mitad del ranking, o entre los últimos números, pareciese que las estrellas le tuviesen manía o algo así.

\- ¡Estoy primero!- Exclamó con la boca llena al ver la lista de los signos en el televisor.

\- Qué raro, seguro que se han equivocado, tu signo nunca está de los primeros.- Respondió Mika levantando una ceja en tono indiferente.- Y no hables mientras comes, que escupes por todos lados, cochino.- Inui la miró de reojo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase, ya que el programa aún no había terminado.

\- ¡El primer puesto! Es un buen día para tratar de tomar la iniciativa y hacer por fin esas cosas que llevabas tanto tiempo asustado de intentar, ¡seguro que tendrás buenos resultados!- Exclamó la voz del programa alegremente.

Como si algo hubiese hecho "click" dentro de su cabeza, al oír esto Inui comprendió inmediatamente lo que el horóscopo quería decir, ese era su día de suerte, de todos los días que tenía el año, ese era el día en que debía "tomar la iniciativa y hacer por fin esas cosas que llevaba tanto tiempo asustado de intentar", lo cual, en su caso, significaba...

\- Tengo que confesarme hoy...- Murmuró para sí mismo tras haberlo pensado unos segundos. Esta vez fue Mika quien, tras oírle decir eso, casi escupió la comida de la risa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que confesarme hoy.- Repitió más alto.- Si lo hago hoy no hay posibilidad de que me rechacen.

\- Claro que la hay, el horóscopo trae suerte, pero no tanta.- Respondió ella aún riéndose un poco.- A ti siempre te rechazan.

Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana, Inui se marchó camino al instituto totalmente decidido, ese era su día de suerte, y nada iba a estropeárselo, ya lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado: Iría a la clase de primero, le pediría una cita a Ryuu, él aceptaría y todo serían florecitas y colorines, eso es, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

\- Buenos días.- Le saludó Nekota sin levantar la vista de su teléfono móvil al notar cómo el pelirrojo se acercaba para dejar su mochila en la mesa detrás de ella. Al no obtener respuesta, la chica levantó una ceja y miró a Inui de reojo, quien aún continuaba con cara de absoluta decisión, pero al cual también le estaban temblando las piernas.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Hoy es mi día, Nekota.- Respondió él tratando de mantener un tono de voz seguro, a pesar de que a la vez estaba sujetándose al borde un pupitre vacío para intentar controlar el temblor.- El horóscopo me ha dicho que hoy es mi día de suerte, y que tengo que arriesgarme a hacer las cosas que me dan miedo. Por eso hoy voy a pedirle salir a la persona que me gusta.

\- ¿A esa Ryuuko-chan de la que tanto hablas?- Inui negó con la cabeza.- ¿A la señorita Sawatari...?- El mayor volvió a negar y Nekota le miró sin entender, que ella supiera no había ninguna otra persona en la que Inui estuviese interesado (Al menos no de sobremanera), a menos que... Al pensar en esto se puso roja de golpe y negó efusivamente con la cabeza, era imposible que se tratase de ella...

¿Verdad?

\- Tengo que irme, o no me dará tiempo de llegar a su clase.- Dijo Inui echándole un vistazo a la hora en la pantalla del móvil de Nekota.

Verdad.

\- Volveré antes de que suene el timbre.- Añadió soltando el pupitre al que aún seguía sujeto y marchándose para ir a la clase de Ryuu, dejando a Nekota sola y todavía más confundida que antes. Si la persona que le gustaba no era la señorita Sawatari, ni Ryuuko-chan, ni tampoco ella, ¿entonces quién era?

\- ¿Inui va a ir a declarársele a alguna chica otra vez?- Preguntó uno de sus compañeros de clase al verle irse tan contento.

\- Parece que sí...- Suspiró otro cruzándose de brazos.- Te apuesto 1000 yenes a que lo rechazan.

Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

A apenas un par de pasillos de distancia se encontraban las clases de primero de preparatoria, Inui se colocó de pie delante de la puerta de la clase de Ryuu y se quedó mirando esta fijamente durante, al menos, un par de minutos, dudando si entrar o no (Al verle ahí plantado mirando la puerta algunos alumnos incluso pensaron que estaba tratando de abrirla con la mirada o algo así). Así era, toda la determinación con la que Inui había salido de su casa esa mañana había ido desvaneciéndose poco a poco conforme más se había ido acercando al instituto, más concretamente, al radio de distancia alrededor de Ryuuichi. Su mirada ya no reflejaba seguridad, sino más bien miedo ante el posible rechazo, y su postura ya no era erguida y confiada como antes, sino que ahora caminaba con los hombros hacia adelante y las piernas temblorosas.

No había dudas de que Inui ya no confiaba tanto en la credibilidad del horóscopo como cuando lo había visto en casa esa mañana, a decir verdad, estaba aterrado, pero ya no había tiempo para dudar, quedaban tan solo 5 minutos para que sonase el timbre de la primera hora, era ahora o nunca. Como si fuese un famoso haciendo su entrada triunfal a un plató de televisión, Inui abrió la puerta de la clase de un golpe (Ganándose inmediatamente la atención de todos los estudiantes que había dentro debido al portazo que dio), echó un vistazo a todo el mundo, y se acercó a Ryuu en cuanto vio a este sentado en una mesa haciendo los deberes de alguna asignatura. Al ir a acercarse a él, dado que las piernas aún le estaban fallando, Inui se tropezó con sus propios pies, pero fue capaz de salvar la situación sujetándose rápidamente al pupitre de Ryuu, quien, al ver que alguien apoyaba las manos en su mesa, inmediatamente levantó la vista de su cuaderno.

\- Oh, hola, senpai.- Le saludó el castaño algo extrañado de verle allí, pero aún así sonriendo de manera cordial.- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Esto...- Musitó Inui intentando recomponerse un poco del tropiezo, sin mucho éxito, ya que el corazón le iba a mil por hora por mucho que intentase calmarse.- V-Venía para preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer hoy por la tarde, en el cine están poniendo una película que me interesa y no quería tener que ir solo.- Se inventó para que así al menos no le diese tanto reparo invitarle.

\- Hmm... Creo que puedo ir.- Asintió Ryuu tras haberlo pensado unos segundos.- Los viernes las madres de los niños suelen acabar antes el trabajo, así que seguramente la guardería estará cerrada por la tarde.- Aquella respuesta afirmativa para Inui fue como si se le hubiesen abierto las puertas del cielo, el horóscopo había tenido razón, aquel era, sin ningún tipo de duda, su día de suer...- ¿Y quién más viene?

Y las puertas del cielo se cerraron en sus narices. Aunque todavía no había sido capaz de llegar a conocerle mucho, Inui sabía perfectamente que Ryuuichi no era demasiado brillante en cuanto a habilidades sociales se refiere, al menos, no con la gente de su misma edad, pero no pensó que pudiese llegar a ser tan ingenuo como para no haber entendido que lo que acababa de pedirle había sido, de hecho, una cita, y no una simple salida de amigos, pero sí, había sido así, Ryuu había malentendido la propuesta.

\- N-No, quiero decir... No iba a invitar a nadie más.- Explicó Inui mirando a otro lado, de nuevo temiendo a ser rechazado cuando Ryuu comprendiese el verdadero motivo de su invitación.- Era para que fuésemos los dos solos.- El menor abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, pero Inui, adelantándose a él, le interrumpió.- Sin tu hermano.

\- Ooh... Bueno, no creo que Saikawa-san tenga problema en quedarse cuidando de él una tarde...- Murmuró Ryuu para sí mismo, más para intentar convencerse de que no era nada malo salir sin Kotaro solo por un día que para responderle al mayor.- Sí, iré.- Asintió por segunda vez, justo cuando sonó el timbre de clases.

Inui también asintió tratando de no perder la compostura (A pesar de que por dentro estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción) y, tras haber acordado con Ryuu la hora y el lugar para encontrarse, se marchó de vuelta a su clase aún con pasos temblorosos, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa tarde, y planeando mentalmente todo lo que debería hacer y decir si quería que todo saliese a pedir de boca. Las puertas del cielo habían vuelto a abrirse delante de él, y Ryuu estaba esperándole detrás de ellas. Esta vez era imposible que nada le saliese mal, o al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

Al menos, las puertas del cielo no se le habían cerrado, cuando llegó la hora acordada la cita seguía en pie, Ryuuichi no le había llamado para cancelarla ni nada por el estilo, así que eso quería decir que este continuaba esperándole con los brazos abiertos detrás de aquellas puertas. El problema era que la imagen del cielo de Inui no incluía que su ángel viniese acompañado de querubines, de 2 concretamente.

\- ¡Abu!- Exclamó Midori al reconocer a Inui entre la multitud cuando este llegó al lugar al que había quedado con Ryuu.

\- Se-pa.- Dijo Kotaro señalándole con un dedo, tirando de la pernera del pantalón de Ryuu para llamar su atención.

Efectivamente, a pesar de que Inui había hecho especial hincapié en que quería que saliesen los dos solos, insistiendo en que prefería que Kotaro no fuese con ellos, allí estaba Ryuu esperándole, tan guapo y resplandeciente como en la imaginación de Inui, solo que esta vez sus brazos no estaban extendidos hacia él, sino que estaban ocupados sosteniendo la mano de su hermano con uno, y la mochila en la que cargaba a Midori con otro.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo!- Se disculpó Ryuu inclinándose hacia adelante antes incluso de que Inui pudiese siquiera saludarle, o preguntarle qué pintaban los niños allí (Sobre todo Midori).- Iba a dejar a Kotaro en casa como te dije, pero la señorita Sawatari me pidió que cuidase de Midori-chan esta tarde, y ya que me lo había pedido a mí me parecía feo dejársela a Saikawa-san, y también me parecía injusto traerla a ella y a Kotaro no, así que al final he traído a los dos.- Explicó nerviosamente, suponiendo que Inui seguramente estaría molesto porque hubiese llevado a los niños con él.

\- No te preocupes.- Respondió el mayor algo cohibido al ver lo preocupado que parecía Ryuu ante su reacción, incluso sintiéndose mal por haber hecho que se disculpase con él por aquella tontería.- No tienes que disculparte por algo así.- Añadió apartando la vista.

\- Pero me pediste que viniese solo, además, sé que no te gustan mucho los niños...

\- Te he dicho que no te preocupes.- Repitió cada vez más avergonzado ante la insistencia del menor, Ryuu era tan encantador sin siquiera darse cuenta que ya le estaba haciendo ruborizarse, e Inui no quería empezar a ponerse tímido tan pronto.- Si quieres yo la llevaré.- Ofreció señalando la mochilita de Midori.- Para que no tengas que vigilar tú a los dos.

Ryuuichi asintió algo extrañado por el gesto y se quitó la mochila con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Midori, para luego ayudar a Inui a ponérsela. A ella en principio no pareció agradarle mucho este cambio, e hizo notar su incomodidad tirando a Inui del pelo constantemente en cuanto estuvo colocada en su espalda, esperando que este se hartase de ella y se la devolviese a Ryuu, pero él, decidido a dar lo mejor de sí, no se quejó ni una sola vez, ni en ningún momento le dijo nada a Ryuuichi, quien no se estaba dando cuenta de nada mientras los 4 se dirigían a coger al tren para ir a la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Eventualmente, Midori cesó en su intento de fastidiar a Inui para que este la devolviese con Ryuu, pero eso no quitó que se pasase todo el viaje en tren haciendo pucheros, como protesta silenciosa por tener que ir ella con Inui mientras Kotaro iba sentado junto a su hermano más contento que unas pascuas. Una vez llegaron al centro de la ciudad, fueron al cine, tal y como Inui había planeado, pero con lo que ni él ni Ryuu habían contado era con que que la película que Inui se había inventado que quería ir a ver era para mayores de 13, así que no iban a poder pasar con los niños, al menos, no a esa.

\- No es apta para todos los públicos...- Murmuró Ryuu apenado dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había fastidiado el plan al llevar con él a Kotaro y Midori, ya que se suponía que la razón principal de aquella cita era que Inui tenía interés en ver esa película en concreto (Aunque fuese mentira), y ahora ya no podían entrar a verla por su culpa.

\- No pasa nada, podemos entrar a ver esa otra.- Dijo Inui enseguida señalando el cartel de la primera película de dibujos que vio (O sea, una que todos pudieran ver), tratando de que el menor no volviese a desanimarse.- También parece interesante, seguro que la otra no era para tanto.

\- ¡Range Five!- Musitó Kotaro emocionado al ver que Inui había señalado el cartel de una película de superhéroes.

\- ¡Abu!- Exclamó Midori sonriente, a quien también parecía haberle convencido la película.

Al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo en pasar a ver esa, Ryuuichi e Inui finalmente compraron las entradas, junto con algunas golosinas para comer durante la película, y pasaron a la sala. Una vez sentados dentro, y a pesar de que este tenía su propio asiento, Kotaro insistió en sentarse en las piernas de Ryuu para ver mejor la pantalla, e Inui hizo lo mismo con Midori, sentándola sobre su regazo, ya que obviamente no era seguro dejarla sola en un asiento. Al igual que en el tren, Midori comenzó a removerse en cuanto el pelirrojo la colocó sobre sus piernas, incómoda de estar con él, ya que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para que le gustase que él la sujetase, pero, a los pocos minutos de que las luces se apagasen y empezase la película, e incluso a pesar del ruido, a la pequeña se le fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que, en apenas quince minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Midori se pasó absolutamente toda la película durmiendo (Y ya de paso babeándole la camiseta a Inui), mientras que Kotaro, por el contrario, se pasó la hora y media que duró mirando la pantalla con los ojos como platos, algo realmente inusual en él, se notaba que le había encantado la película.

\- La película ha sido muy chula, ¿verdad, Kotaro?- Le preguntó Ryuu cuando salieron de la sala una vez la película terminó. Kotaro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con uno de sus típicos "Ung"s.- ¿Cuál es tu ranger favorito?

\- Range Blue.- Respondió el pequeño levantando un puño, imitando una de las poses que Taka solía hacer cuando jugaban juntos a los Ranger Five en la guardería.- ¿Se-pa?- Dijo mirando a Inui, preguntándole a él cuál era su ranger preferido.

\- E-Eh... El azul también es mi favorito.- Asintió, logrando que a Kotaro se le iluminase la mirada.

\- Range Blue también es el favorito de nii-cha.- Sonrió Kotaro, contento de que a los 3 les gustase el mismo.

\- ¿Quieres entrar al baño antes de irnos, Kotaro?- Preguntó Ryuuichi cuando pasaron por delante de la puerta de los servicios.

Kotaro asintió, y él y Ryuu pasaron al baño, mientras que Inui se quedó esperando fuera con Midori, que aún seguía dormida, en brazos. En lo que esperaban a los otros dos en el pasillo del cine, la pequeña empezó a despertarse debido a la repentina luz y, al no reconocer bien dónde estaba y darse cuenta de que quien la estaba sosteniendo no era su madre o alguien a quien ella estuviese acostumbrada a ver, enseguida comenzó a llorar, alarmando enseguida a Inui, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer en una situación así.

\- No, no llores...- Pidió meciéndola un poco tratando de consolarla, sin éxito.- ¿Te has hecho caca o algo así? ¿Por eso lloras? ¿O es que tienes hambre?- Preguntó como si ella, de hecho, fuese a responderle.- Vamos, cálmate...

\- ¿Midori-chan?- Preguntó Ryuu preocupado al verla llorando cuando él y Kotaro salieron del baño.

\- S-Se ha puesto a llorar y no sé qué le pasa...- Ryuuichi la cogió de los brazos de Inui con cuidado y empezó a mecerla de forma algo más suave que el mayor, pegándola a su pecho.

\- Estaba dormida, se habrá asustado al despertarse en un sitio que no reconocía.- Respondió el castaño en tono tranquilo sin dejar de mecerla para calmarla.- Sshh, no pasa nada...

Inui era incapaz de comprender cómo demonios lo hacía Ryuu para tenerlo todo tan bajo control cuando de niños se trataba, él siempre sabía exactamente qué hacer, y conseguía que los niños le respetasen y le hiciesen caso sin necesidad de regañarles o ponerse extremadamente serio, mientras que él, en cuanto se acercaba a un niño, solo conseguía que este se pusiese a llorar, o que le tirase juguetes, o ambas cosas, así que lo que Ryuu era capaz de hacer le parecían como súper poderes, mucho más increíbles que los de cualquiera de los Ranger Five.

\- ¿Ves? Ya está bien.- Dijo Ryuuichi cuando Midori finalmente dejó de llorar.- De todos modos, gracias por intentar ocuparte de ella.- Sonrió colocándose detrás del mayor para meter a Midori en su mochila para bebés, consiguiendo, por primera vez en toda la tarde, que esta no protestase porque Inui la llevase.

\- Si no he hecho nada...- Respondió Inui volviendo a ponerse rojo ante el agradecimiento, Ryuu negó con la cabeza mientras acababa de preparar la mochila en su espalda.

\- Claro que has hecho, si te he visto hablándole y meciéndola para tranquilizarla, lo estabas haciendo bien.- Añadió, tan solo logrando que el sonrojo del mayor fuese en aumento.

\- Range Red.- Murmuró Kotaro señalando a Inui con un dedo debido al color de su cara.

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó Ryuuichi.

\- ¿P-Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- Le interrumpió Inui antes de que Kotaro pudiese repetir lo que había dicho para que Ryuu no se diese cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto.

Ryuu asintió, y los 4 salieron del cine, entrando a merendar en una cafetería cercana, allí, pidieron 3 pasteles junto con un par de tés y un vaso de leche para Kotaro. En lo que esperaban a que el camarero les cobrase, Inui decidió que él pagaría por la merienda de los 3, esperando así poder impresionar a Ryuu gracias a su "generosidad y desinterés". Ya era capaz de imaginarse mentalmente a Ryuuichi dándole las gracias y diciéndole lo genial que era tener un senpai tan guapo y caballeroso como él, mientras Kotaro y Midori le aplaudían, era una imagen tan bonita... Pero demasiado idílica para tener como protagonista a alguien como él.

Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

\- Serán 1062 yenes.- Les informó el camarero entregándoles el ticket de la merienda. Cuando Ryuu se dispuso a sacar su cartera para pagar por su parte y la de Kotaro, Inui le hizo un gesto con la mano y le interrumpió.

\- Yo lo pago.- Dijo el pelirrojo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la cartera, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente.

Ahí no había ninguna cartera.

Inui abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a rebuscar en todos sus bolsillos nerviosamente, por si acaso se había confundido al ir buscarla, pero no, no había ni rastro de la ella, la había sacado para pagar su entrada del cine tan solo un par de horas atrás, y ahora de repente ya no estaba. Al ver cómo estaba actuando, Ryuu supuso lo que le pasaba, pero antes de preguntarle nada, sacó su propia cartera y le entregó el dinero al camarero, que enseguida se marchó.

\- ¿Has perdido la cartera...?- Le preguntó preocupado al ver lo agitado que parecía el mayor mientras aún seguía revisando su ropa, esperando encontrar su dinero por alguna parte.- Podemos volver al cine para ver si se te ha caído por el camino.- Ofreció haciendo amago de ponerse de pie, pero Inui negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta, tampoco llevaba demasiado dinero, pero quería invitar yo...- Admitió en tono avergonzado apartando la mirada. Al escuchar esto, Ryuuichi sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo te invito, al fin y al cabo llevas toda la tarde ayudándome con Kotaro y Midori-chan, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte.- Explicó sentando a Midori sobre su regazo, para a continuación sacar un biberón de un pequeño bolsillo de la mochila para bebés.

Inui asintió, sonrojándose levemente tanto por la respuesta como por el gesto, ya que no sabía que, entre las múltiples facultades infantiles de Ryuuichi, también se encontraba la de saber dar el biberón (A pesar de que esto era algo bastante fácil de suponer). El castaño se pegó el biberón a la mejilla para comprobar la temperatura y acomodó a Midori en sus piernas, de modo que estuviese semi tumbada en estas con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, mientras él le daba el biberón con la mano libre.

A pesar de la sencillez de la escena, la paz y armonía que esta emanaba a través de la mirada relajada de Midori y la pequeña sonrisa de Ryuu, provocó que una sensación cálida empezase a aflorar en el pecho de Inui, solo que no se sentía como ninguna otra que ya hubiese experimentado antes, ya que, a pesar de que era capaz de notar cómo su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa como siempre que estaba con Ryuu, esta vez no se encontraba nervioso ni inseguro, sino todo lo contrario, estaba relajado y agusto, simplemente disfrutando de la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Él no lo sabía, pero aquella era la primera vez que conseguía dejar sus nervios de lado para verdaderamente disfrutar de la presencia y la compañía de Ryuu, por fin había dejado de observarle desde fuera de su burbuja de perfección para introducirse en esta, y ahora que estaba dentro, podía afirmar que se trataba de una sensación verdaderamente maravillosa, y es que, aunque pareciese exageradamente cursi que Inui viese a Ryuuichi como si fuera un ángel, había momentos como aquel en los que realmente lo parecía.

Si por él hubiese sido, Inui hubiese permanecido en aquel estado de ensimismamiento durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde, pero el incesante ruido de unos cubiertos chocando entre ellos justo a su lado acabó por sacarle de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Kotaro, que estaba intentando usar un cuchillo y un tenedor para partir su pastel en trozos más pequeños, pero al ser unos cubiertos normales, y no unos especiales para niños, era incapaz de manejarlos apropiadamente.

\- Espera, yo te ayudo.- Dijo Inui quitándole los cubiertos de las manos y cortando él mismo el pastel, ya que Ryuu continuaba ocupado con Midori.- No deberías coger los cubiertos grandes si no sabes usarlos, es peligroso.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió Kotaro empezando a coger los trozos de pastel con las manos.

\- No me refería a eso...- El pequeño ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin entender bien qué quería decir Inui entonces, hasta que de repente levantó ambas cejas, creyendo haber dado con la solución. Aún con las manos llenas de crema y chocolate, Kotaro cogió de nuevo el tenedor de la mesa y pinchó con este un trozo de pastel.- Así, y ahora...

\- ¡Se-pa!- Le interrumpió Kotaro extendiendo el brazo con el que estaba sujetando el tenedor hacia él.- Aahh...- Inui le miró algo dubitativo, ya que no se esperaba ese gesto, pero al ver cómo Kotaro (Y Ryuu, que también se había dado cuenta de la situación) le estaba mirando, acabó por inclinarse un poco hacia él abriendo la boca para dejar que este le diese el trozo de pastel.- Ñam ñam.- Sonrió cogiendo otro trozo de pastel y comiéndoselo él, para luego coger un tercero y ofrecérselo a su hermano.- ¡Nii-cha!

\- No hace falta que nos des de tu pastel, Kotaro, tanto Inui-senpai como yo tenemos los nuestros.- Dijo Ryuu señalando los dos pasteles que aún seguían intactos. Kotaro negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su brazo levantado esperando que Ryuuichi se comiese el trozo, este suspiró e hizo lo mismo que Inui, inclinándose hacia Kotaro y abriendo la boca.

\- Ñam ñam.- Repitió Kotaro tras haberle dado el trozo de pastel a su hermano.

\- Ñam ñam.- Asintió Ryuu sonriendo levemente.

El tiempo voló como por arte de magia, y lo que ellos 4 sintieron como tan solo media hora, en realidad había sido toda la tarde. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya casi había anochecido, y ni siquiera habían notado que, mientras habían estado dentro de aquella cafetería, se había puesto a llover.

\- No tenemos paraguas...- Se lamentó Ryuuichi cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la intensa lluvia que había en el exterior.- Si nos mojamos seguramente nos resfriaremos, así que será mejor que esperemos a que pare, aunque no me gustaría volver a casa muy tarde...

\- No tienes por qué mojarte.- Dijo Inui poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse, Ryuu le miró algo dubitativo ante la respuesta.- Ponte la mochila para bebés y coge a tu hermano en brazos.- Añadió quitándose la chaqueta. El castaño le hizo caso aún sin entender qué planeaba hacer, hasta que Inui le echó su chaqueta por encima, anudando las mangas para que esta se mantuviese en su sitio y logrando cubrir con esta a los 3.- Es impermeable, así podemos llegar hasta la estación sin que os mojéis.

\- Pero así te mojarás tú...

\- Estamos muy cerca de la estación, no te preocupes.- Respondió el mayor restándole importancia.

Ryuu le miró algo inseguro, era verdad que no había mucho camino de allí a la estación de tren, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante la idea de dejar que Inui se mojase y se resfriase por su culpa, teniendo en cuenta además que él sí había sido lo suficientemente previsor como para llevar una chaqueta impermeable, mientras que a él, que además era responsable de dos niños, no se le había ocurrido. En lo que Ryuuichi continuaba debatiendo mentalmente consigo mismo sobre si aceptar que le prestase la chaqueta o no, Inui se cansó de esperar (Sabiendo que si le dejaba seguir pensándolo, Ryuu era capaz de quedarse ahí hasta mañana) y le cogió de la mano, tirando un poco de él para hacerle reaccionar.

\- Vamos, si esperamos a que pare la lluvia se hará muy tarde.- Dijo mirando a otra parte, sonando serio y seguro, a pesar de que por dentro estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza por haberse atrevido a darle la mano a Ryuu.

El castaño finalmente aceptó, y los dos salieron corriendo de la cafetería de camino a la estación, tratando de llegar a esta lo antes posible para no mojarse demasiado, pero sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento.

Una vez llegaron allí, Ryuu aprovechó que justo al lado había un mini supermercado y compró un paraguas para, al menos, no tener que repetir la carrera bajo la lluvia cuando llegasen a su zona de la ciudad, y una pequeña toalla para intentar ayudar a Inui a secarse ya que, a pesar de que la cafetería estaba a tan solo un par de minutos de allí, el pobre se había empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Al final te has mojado entero.- Suspiró el menor sacando la toalla de la bolsa del supermercado. Inui extendió la mano, esperando que se la diera, pero Ryuu, sin entender el gesto, y casi que como por instinto, empezó a secarle el brazo él mismo, se notaba que estaba más acostumbrado a cuidar a niños pequeños que a tratar con gente de su propia edad.

\- P-Puedo hacerlo yo...- Dijo Inui bastante abochornado por el gesto, pero Ryuu negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mi culpa que estés así, así que déjame ayudarte.- Respondió secándole el otro brazo.- Ahora quizás te resfríes por haberme prestado la chaqueta, y tendrás que quedarte en casa con fiebre, y te dolerá el cuerpo, y...- Farfulló Ryuuichi sin dejar de secarle, hasta que levantó la vista para mirar al mayor justo cuando estaba pasándole la toalla por la cara, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que estaba haciendo, y sonrojándose levemente por la posición en la que estaban, ya que Ryuu estaba sosteniéndole la mejilla a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, mientras Inui le miraba fijamente, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Los dos se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Ryuu volvió de golpe a la realidad, recordando dónde estaban, y más importante, CON QUIÉN estaban, ya que Midori seguía en la mochila de su espalda viendo perfectamente todo lo que estaba pasando, y Kotaro permanecía de pie justo al lado de ellos dos, mirándoles, y esperando a que cogiesen el tren para volver a casa, sin entender muy bien por qué de repente su hermano se había quedado quieto mientras ayudaba a Inui a secarse.

\- S-Será mejor que cojamos ya el tren...- Dijo Ryuuichi nerviosamente, soltando inmediatamente la cara del mayor y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Inui asintió apartando un poco la vista y también dio un paso atrás, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse puesto así de rojo, pensando que esa era la razón de que Ryuu se hubiese separado de él ya que le había incomodado o algo así.

Tras el viaje en tren, una vez llegaron de vuelta a la zona de sus casas, Inui se ofreció a acompañar a Ryuu a la suya, ya que le quedaba de camino. Los dos emprendieron la marcha, siendo esta vez Inui quien llevaba a Kotaro en brazos para evitar que este pudiera mojarse, mientras que Ryuu sostenía el paraguas y llevaba a Midori en la mochila. Ambos se pasaron casi todo el camino echándose miraditas, apartando la vista inmediatamente cada vez que veían que el otro le estaba mirando, aún bastante desconcertados y avergonzados por lo que había pasado entre ellos tan solo unos minutos atrás.

\- Kotaro, dile adiós a Inui-senpai, él ya se va.- Le dijo Ryuu a su hermano una vez llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Kotaro le miró algo apenado porque ya se fuese, pero extendió el brazo hacia Inui, ofreciéndole su mano a modo de despedida.

\- Buenas noches, Se-pa.- Dijo el pequeño, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió de igual manera, despidiéndose de él y estrechándole la mano.

\- Kotaro, ¿quieres pasar adentro y decirle a Saikawa-san que ya hemos vuelto? Me gustaría hablar con Inui-senpai.- Pidió Ryuuichi abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Kotaro asintió y, tras volver a decirle adiós con la mano a Inui, entró en la casa para hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido. En cuanto los dos se quedaron solos ("Solos" ya que, aunque estaba ahí, Midori había vuelto a quedarse dormida), Inui no pudo evitar que se le acelerase el corazón aún a pesar de la incertidumbre, ya que ni siquiera sabía si debía estar nervioso para bien o para mal. Ryuu permaneció unos segundos en silencio, primero mirando al suelo, para luego intentar mirar a Inui a la cara, pero apartando la vista de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

\- Hoy...- Murmuró por fin.- Lo hemos pasado muy bien, tanto yo como Kotaro y Midori-chan. Te agradezco mucho que nos hayas invitado.- Añadió finalmente siendo capaz de mirar al mayor a la cara.- Y lamento mucho que haya habido tantos inconvenientes, es decir, no hemos podido ver la película que querías, se te ha perdido la cartera, te has empapado...- Inui hizo amago de responderle una vez más que no se preocupase, pero Ryuu, esta vez, se le adelantó.- Lo que quiero decir es... Que si todavía tienes interés en ir a ver esa película podríamos ir otro día...- Dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada.

Ante estas palabras, Inui sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco, e incluso dejó de respirar durante un par de segundos, su propia conciencia le estaba gritando que debía haber oído mal, ya que era imposible que aquello estuviese pasando realmente, pero él estaba totalmente seguro de lo que había escuchado, Ryuu acababa de invitarle a salir una segunda vez, Ryuuichi Kashima le había pedido una cita, y él sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ponerse a saltar, o a gritar, o a corretear por ahí, o todo a la vez, pero fue incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó inconscientemente en su cara ante la invitación.

\- C-Claro, podemos ir la semana que viene si quieres.- Respondió el mayor rascándose la nuca, a lo que Ryuu asintió un poco con la cabeza, aún sin mirarle.

\- Ese día dejaré a Kotaro en casa.- Aclaró Ryuu tímidamente.- D-Deberías llevarte el paraguas.- Añadió entregándoselo a Inui, ya que seguía lloviendo y él aún tenía que volver a casa.

\- Gracias, nos vemos el lunes en clase entonces.- Ambos asintieron, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez desde que Ryuu había propuesto lo del cine, sin poder reprimir una ligera sonrisa cuando se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Hasta entonces.- Respondió Ryuu despidiéndose de él con la mano mientras este se alejaba de la casa bajo el paraguas.

Inui estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Ryuu, había charlado con él, le había dado la mano, e incluso este le había invitado a salir otra vez, a pesar de que, como siempre, había tenido mala suerte en algunas cosas, el horóscopo había tenido razón, aquel, sin dudas, había sido su día de suerte. Fue este último pensamiento el que hizo que Inui se detuviese de golpe en medio del jardín delantero de la casa, ya que acababa de recordar cuáles habían sido las palabras exactas del horóscopo de esa mañana:

" _Es un buen día para tratar de tomar la iniciativa y hacer por fin esas cosas que llevabas tanto tiempo asustado de intentar"._

Aquel era su día de suerte, y tenía que arriesgarse a hacer las cosas que le daban miedo, ya había conseguido reunir valor para pedirle una cita a Ryuu y, a pesar de los inconvenientes, todo había acabado bien, así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse un poco más? Si no lo hacía ahora, ¿cuándo lo haría? Como por impulso, Inui enseguida se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa, donde todavía estaba Ryuu despidiéndole con la mano. Este le miró confundido al ver que el mayor estaba volviendo tan apresuradamente, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntar nada, Inui llegó hasta él y, cogiéndole por los hombros, le besó... la mejilla.

\- Nos vemos el lunes.- Volvió a despedirse Inui en cuanto se separó, dándose la vuelta de nuevo y marchándose rápidamente, asustado por la posible reacción del menor, ya que seguramente eso de darle un beso (Aunque solo hubiese sido en la mejilla) había sido demasiado precipitado. Sí, estaba seguro que ahora Ryuu le odiaría, y que ya no querría volver a saber nada de él ni quedar para ir al cine.

Inui siempre tenía muy mala suerte.

Ryuu se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta de la casa totalmente ruborizado y con los ojos abiertos como platos durante, al menos, un par de minutos. Tras este tiempo, poco a poco empezó a mover una de sus manos, llevando esta a la mejilla que Inui había besado, y manteniéndola ahí mientras trataba de procesar correctamente lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, ya que el oír una voz a su espalda hizo que casi diese un brinco del susto.

\- ¿Nii-cha?- Le llamó Kotaro desde el recibidor con Saikawa a su lado.

\- O-Oh, lo siento, ya entro.- Respondió intentando recomponerse un poco, sin éxito, ya que, aunque quería, era incapaz de borrar el sonrojo de su cara o de devolver su pulso a su ritmo normal.

\- ¿Nii-cha fiebre?- Preguntó el pequeño al ver el color de la cara de su hermano.

\- No, me encuentro bien, se me habrá puesto la cara roja del frío.- Dijo Ryuu nerviosamente.- B-Buenas noches, Saikawa-san.- Le saludó intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Ryuuichi-sama, espero que tanto usted como Kotaro-sama y Midori-sama hayan pasado buena tarde. Ya que tengo entendido que no han cenado, y viendo su estado de ánimo, creo que cambiaré el menú de hoy a arroz con judías rojas si no le parece mal.

\- Ah, sí...- Respondió Ryuu casi sin pensar, hasta que recordó el significado que Saikawa le daba a ese plato.- ¡¿E-EH?!

Definitivamente,

Inui era muy afortunado.


End file.
